elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Books (Skyrim)
This page lists most Books in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics There are hundreds of books in Skyrim, and when first opened, some books will either grant a quest, cause you to gain a level in a certain skill, or add a new location to your world map. Other books vary from simple stories, to journals that assist in quests and snippets of lore that help players become familiar with the culture and history of Tamriel. The lore books have no real in-game use, but can be sold to certain traders for reasonable amounts of money or put in book cases for decoration. There are 820 item codes corresponding to books in Skyrim. *Skill Books: opening the book for the first time increases a specific skill by one increment. *Spell Tomes: opening the book teaches a spell (depicted by the name of the book) and destroys the book. *Quest Books: opening the book for the first time adds a quest to the journal. *Books (Skyrim)/Recipes: listing all the potion and poison recipes purchasable from merchants. This page contains 338 non-spell tome books. Available Books Diaries & Journals *Admonition Against Ebony *Agrius's Journal *Aicantar's Lab Journal *Alchemist's Journal, two variants *Alva's Journal *Arondil's Journal, Part 1 *Arondil's Journal, Part 2 *Arondil's Journal, Part 3 *Arondil's Journal, Part 4 *Arvel's Journal *Atronach Forge Manual *Bandit Leader's Journal *Bandit's Journal #1 *Bandit's Journal #2 *Butcher Journal 1 *Butcher Journal 2 *Butcher Journal 3 *Cook's Journal *Cicero's Journal - 5 parts thereof *Daynas Valen's Journal *Daynas Valen's Notes *Eisa's Journal *Endrast's Journal *Erj's Notes *Expedition Manifest *Faded Diary *Fisherman's Journal, two variants *Gallus's Encoded Journal *Gallus's Journal, decrypted form of the above *Habd's Journal *Hajvarr's Journal *Hamelyn's Journal *Hargar's Journal *Heddic's Volunruud Notes *Holdings of Jarl Gjalund *Hunter's Journal, two variants *Imperial Missive, in book form *J'zhar's Journal *Japhet's Journal *Journal, three variants *Journal of Drokt *Karan's Journal *Kodlak's Journal *Krag's Journal *Kyr's Log *Lu-ah's Journal *Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal *Maluril's Journal *Malyn Varen's Grimoire *Margret's Journal *Medresi's Notes *Merchant's Journal *Midden Incident Report *Miner's Journal *Nepos' Journal *Notes On The Lunar Forge *Notes on Yngol Barrow *Nystrom's Journal *Old Tome *Ramati's Journal *Red Eagle's Rite *Research Log *Research Notes *Ruined Trailbook *Runil's Journal *Sild's Journal *Sinderion's Field Journal *Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal *Smuggler's Journal *Staubin's Diary *Stromm's Diary *Sudi's Journal *Sulla's Journal *Suvaris Atheron's Logbook *Tattered Journal, two variants *Thalmor Dossier: Delphine *Thalmor Dossier: Esbern *Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak *The Keepers of the Razor *Thonar's Journal *Ulfr's Book *Umana's Journal *Unsent Afflicted Letter *Vald's Debt *Wyndelius's Journal Notes, Letters, & Documents *A Scrawled Note *A Warning *Aeri's Note *Afflicted's Note *Alchemist's Note *Alethius's Notes *All Employees Must Read! *Amaund Motierre's Sealed Letter *An Apology *Ancient Edict *Anders's Message *Anise's Letter *Anonymous Letter, two variants *Argonian Ceremony *Attention Employees! *Balmora Blue Note *Beware the Butcher! *Blood Horker Orders *Bloodstained note *Bolar's Writ *Bounty, five unique BaseID's *Commander's Note *Complaint Letter *Contract, two variants *Corpse Note *Courier's Letter *Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note *Dragon Investigation: Current Status *Dryston's Note *East Empire Connection *Eltrys' Note *Eyes Open *Faendal's Fake Letter from Sven *Faleen's Letter to Calcelmo *Faralda's Notes *Father's Missive *First Letter from Linwe *For Shelly *Forsworn Missive *Forsworn Note, two variants *Fort Neugrad Treasure Map *Frost's Identity Papers *Gaius Maro's Schedule *Geirmund's Epitaph *Gissur's Note *Give Me A Chance *Goldenglow *Goldenglow Bill of Sale, two variants *Gorm's Letter *Gourmet's Writ of Passage *Guard's Orders *Gulum-Ei's Confession *Habd's Death Letter *Hastily Scribbled Note *Have Need of Cynric, two variants *Hired Thug's Missive *Idgrod's Note *Imperial Condolences *Imperial Letter *Imperial Missive *Imperial Order *Incriminating Letter, three variants *Invitation to Elenwen's Reception *Isabelle's Letter *J'datharr's Note *Justiciar Execution Order *Kyr's Bounty *Letter *Letter from A Friend *Letter from Calcemo *Letter from Christophe *Letter from Falk Firebeard *Letter from Father *Letter from Jon *Letter from Jervar *Letter from Leifur *Letter from Maven *Letter from Olfina *Letter from Quintus Navale *Letter from Sabjorn *Letter from Septimus Signus *Letter from Solitude *Letter from The Steward *Letter of Credit *Letter of Inheritance *Letter to Beem-Ja *Letter to Golldir *Letter to Salma *Letter to Vals Veran *Lorcalin's Orders *Madanach's Note *Mani's Letter *Many Thanks *Mara Smiles Upon You! *Museum Pamphlet *Mysterious Note, two variants *Mzinchaleft Guard's Note *Mzinchaleft Work Order *Necromancer's Letter *No Word Yet *Note, seven variants *Note (Stormcloak) *Note (Treasure) *Note from Agna *Note from Jaree-Ra *Note from Maven *Note to Rhorlak *Note to Rodulf *Note to Thomas *Note to the Authorities *Notice *Notice of Cost Increase *Official warning *Orders *Per Your Requests *Possible Rivals *Prisoner's Plan *Private Letter *Promissory Note *Purchase Agreement (Bolli) *Purchase Agreement (Sarthis Idren) *Quite Pleased *Ra'jirr's Note *Rahgot's Reply *Regarding Your Loss *Repair Supplies *Reports of a Disturbance *Request for Help! *Requested Report *Rigel's Letter *Rogatus's Letter *Roras's Letter *Scrawled page *Scribbled Note *Second Letter from Linwe *Sergius's Note *Shavari's Note *Shipment's Arrived *Shipment's Ready *Shopping List *Sibbi Black-Briar *Small Note *Smuggler's Note *Soldier's Request *Sonda's Note *Stormcloak Missive, two variants *Sven's Fake Letter from Faendal *Tattered Note *Thalmor Orders *The Warmth of Mara *Thief's Last Words *Things to Do *Timely Offer *Torn Note *To A Concerned Citizen *To Be Read Immedately! (as spelled in game) *To The Brotherhood *To The Owner *Tova's Farewell *Training Chests *Treasure Hunter's Note *Until Next Time *Urag's Note *Valmir's Orders *Velehk Sain's Treasure Map *Warning *Watchtower Guard's Letter *Weylin's Note *Writ of Sealing, three variants *Ysolda's Message Recipies *Cure Disease, two variants *Damage Health, three variants *Fear, two variants *Fortify Carry Weight, two variants *Invisibility, two variants *Paralysis, two variants *Resist Fire, two variants *Resist Frost, two variants *Resist Poison *Resist Shock, two variants *Restore Health, four variants *Restore Magicka, three variants Spell Tomes : See Spell Tome (Skyrim) Misc *Treasure Maps, 10 named variants, note form *Elder Scroll *Master Illusion Text, four variants *Oghma Infinium *Power of the Elements, five variants, one being a spell tome, what the Master Illusion Texts are converted to at the end of the Illusion Ritual Spell, only obtainable through console *Shalidor's Insights *Various dev testing books, obtainable only through console, disappear when dropped or placed in a container Trivia *In general, skill books can be discerned from their less valuable counterparts by their increased value. Be aware that this is not always the case. *If you wish to collect books and keep them all in one container, and you're a bit of a perfectionist, you can make all stolen books show up white (not stolen) by selling them to a fence (NPC who accepts stolen goods) and buying them right back. This doesn't work for Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1-4. Related Pages *Skill Book (Skyrim) *Spell Tomes *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Books *List of Books ru:Книги (Skyrim) de:Bücher aus The Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim it:Libri (Skyrim) es:Libros (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books Category:Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Letters